


Reclutamiento

by Serene_sama94



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Consensual Underage Sex, Dark Harry, Dark Magic, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mentor Voldemort (Harry Potter)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:33:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28940772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serene_sama94/pseuds/Serene_sama94
Summary: Sabía perfectamente que Lord Voldemort estaba dispuesto a reclutarme, así como sabía que haría lo imposible por tenerme a su lado durante la guerra que tendría lugar muy pronto… Pero jamás me imagine que recurriría a ESTO para lograr su cometido.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Reclutamiento

Sabía perfectamente que Lord Voldemort estaba dispuesto a reclutarme, así como sabía que haría lo imposible por tenerme a su lado durante la guerra que tendría lugar muy pronto… Pero jamás me imagine que recurriría a ESTO para lograr su cometido.

Snape se encontraba suculento, poco a poco recorría cada centímetro de mi piel haciéndome vibrar y restregarme contra él con más y más necesidad. Me encontraba totalmente perdido en su embrujo, había sido así desde el primer instante en que me beso, desde la primera vez que me confeso su amor…

 **-Qué pasaría si cambiaras de bando?-** susurro contra mi cuello mientras me ponía contra la fría pared de piedra y me obligaba a abrazarle con las piernas

 **-Jamás… ahhh… apoyaría… a Voldemort.. Nhhh-** conteste entrecortadamente

 **-Ni aunque yo te lo pidiera Harry?-** susurro con esa voz sensual que me volvía loco mientras mordía mi oreja y me penetraba con fuerza

No pude hacer más que gemir una vez que sus labios capturaron los míos y arremetía contra mi próstata casi con salvajismo. Todo a nuestro alrededor parecía desaparecer mientras nuestros cuerpos se fundían en un solo ser.

- **Ahhhh… Severus… más-** gemí arqueando la espalda y el tomo mis glúteos estrujándome contra la dura pared. Sus manos vagaron por mis piernas dejando marcas rojizas y mi cuello era atacado por sus dientes marcándome como suyo

 **-Nhhh… Harry eres… divino… -** me beso de nuevo y empujo con más fuerza- **harás… lo que te he pedido?**

 **-No… puedo…-** y entonces sin miramientos tomo mi erección con fuerza- **AHHH!! Sev!!**

 **-Lo harás**?- siseo aumentando el ritmo de sus caderas y el de su mano

 **-No… yo… Sev…-** no podía pensar estaba en pleno éxtasis y no podría recordar ni mi nombre- **me vengo…**

 **-No me dejas… alternativa** \- dijo deteniéndose por un instante y coloco el pulgar en mi glande evitando que pudiera eyacular

 **-Ahhh… Severus!!!-** lloriquee- **por favor… necesito terminar…**

 **-Te unirás a la oscuridad?-** murmuro besándome mientras se movía en mi interior de nuevo

**-Sev… yo… no…**

**-Lo harás?-** gruño haciéndome ver estrellas

 **-Ahhh sí!!! Si lo hare!!!... Sev… por favor!!!-** suplique restregándome contra su cuerpo en búsqueda de la liberación que tanto necesitaba

 **-Nhhh… promételo** \- beso mi cuello suavemente

- **Si… ah… si… lo prometo**

 **-Bien** \- gimió viniéndose en mi interior y liberándome de la presión de su mano

 **-Ahhh!!! Si… Severus!!!-** gemí manchando su abdomen

Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba me llevo a su cama y nos recostamos abrazados, el jugueteaba con mi rebelde cabello y yo tome su brazo izquierdo trazando con mis dedos el tatuaje en su antebrazo.

 **-Eso no fue justo** \- murmure

 **-Lo sé-** soltó una risita- **pero tenía que convencerte**

 **-Yo no llamaría a eso convencer, Severus…-** dije incorporándome pero me callo con un suave beso

 **-Lo prometiste** \- dijo con una sonrisa sincera que solo yo conocía

- **Lo se… él te lo pidió? Tanto desea que me una a su causa?**

**-Si… pero no solo lo hice por eso. Solo ahí puedo protegerte Harry, además tú mismo dijiste estar harto de Dumbledore**

**-Pero eso no significa que quiera ir corriendo con Voldemort-** conteste haciendo pucheros

 **-Pero él está dispuesto a convertirte en su discípulo y eso significaría completa protección para ti-** susurro acariciando mi espalda y pegándome más contra su cuerpo

 **-Discípulo? Ósea que piensa educarme?-** pregunte incrédulo

- **Necesita un legado** \- fue la única respuesta que recibe

- **Suena interesante-** susurre imaginándome todo el tipo de conocimientos que el señor tenebroso me brindaría- **Pero esto terminaría con esta estúpida guerra cierto?**

**-Así es… no creo que piensen enfrentarnos si estas de nuestra parte.**

**-Bien, entonces lo hare. Pero tengo que llevar la marca y todo**?- me queje torciendo el gesto y tomando mi mano, a lo que gane una sonora carcajada de mi querido maestro de pociones… ahhh y también prometido en secreto.

- **Sí, Harry-** beso mi frente- **Así te verás más rudo-** se burló abrazándome con más fuerza antes de quedarnos dormidos


End file.
